


How Sunny Came to Stay

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [37]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pet Names, Pets, adopting a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage!Sevarra Amell and her family adopt a new pet.





	How Sunny Came to Stay

_** Prompt 1 **  Codex Entry: Your OC has found a new pet. _

 

“It’s been a couple of weeks since your wing has mended, dear. Don’t you want to go out? No one’s forcing you to stay.”

The small creature sat and blinked first one yellow eye and then the other. She fluffed her brown and white speckled feathers and gave her wings a lazy flap. After making sure her claws had a steady grip on the wooden perch that’d been made for her several weeks ago, she gave a dismissive hoot. The little owl was quite comfortable where she was, thank-you-very-much.

“You’re quite certain of that?” the mage asked. “You could be outdoors, hunting mice, napping in trees, doing… owl-y things. It’d certainly be more exciting than being stuck in a house all day, no?”

She gave a dismissive hoot. Outside didn’t have a hearth going at night, nor a larder with preserved fish that could be easily raided.  Besides, the nice mage-person and her oddly shaped flock spent most of their time in this not-tree dwelling. The oldest fledgling, the one that could also make magic, always gave her the nicest bits of cheese when she thought the others weren’t looking. 

“Well then, what shall we call you? Hmm... Hedwig?”

That drew an immediate grunt of disgust from the bird.

“No? How about Davina?”

Another disapproving grunt.

“Umbra? No, no, that wouldn’t work, you’re a day-time owl, aren’t you?”

The mage paced back and forth, pondering. She stopped with a grin after a few moments, a finger pointed in the air.

“Sunny! It suits you, what with your pretty eyes.”

The owl cocked her head, considering it. Pretty eyes, the mage said? She’d allow it. She gave an approving chirp and fluttered on to the woman’s shoulder.

And that was how Sunny the hawk owl decided to stay in the Arainai household.


End file.
